One Piece Role-Play Wiki:Rules
First and foremost, I must congratulate you, the reader, on venturing upon this page. You have now officially embedded your legacy within the higher ranks of this wiki simply by electing to read this portion of the site. I will attempt to be as brief as possible, as I would hope you are quite enthusiastic about getting started with your first few articles here. The following article contains specific details on our rules and regulations. Please be wary of these guidelines at all times. General Rules 1. Have Fun - This is self explanatory. No one is forcing you to be apart of this community. If you believe your time here has come to an end, then please do not hesitate to leave. 2. Give 100% Effort - There is nothing worse than stub articles that will remain blank for the rest of eternity. The same can be said about articles that are short in length and poor in grammar. Please try your best here. That is all we ask. 3. Be Professional - This is a business, so be professional. Treat others how you want to be treated. Here on One Piece Role-Play wiki, there are two things that will really define your legacy: the amount of effort you place forth, and your attitude. 4. Show Respect - No matter who you may come across, be respectful to others. Talk in a polite tone at all times and do not edit articles that do not belong to you without permission. 5. Be Responsible - Show integrity at all times. If you made a mistake, you will be easily forgiven so long as you admit what you have done was wrong. Do not plagiarize any form of content. Image Policy 1. Images from Deviantart and other related websites require references in order to be used. 2. Certain Video game images are not allowed, in specific, those who are in-game photos. Renders and art can be used just fine. 3. Do not pollute an article with gifs. Be reasonable about how many images go on any one page. 4. Real life images are not allowed. Do not upload selfies of any kind and do not use your favorite film actor as a representation for one of your characters. 5. All images should relate to the theme of anime/manga at all times. Editing Rules 1. By now, it should have been made clear to you that this wiki has specific standards for each individual article. Please take it upon yourself to ensure your own work is legible enough to be published. Be alert of grammatical errors at all times, and always strive to improve your own writing abilities. 2. For the sake of a more efficient means of organization, please utilize the many tools made available to you by the website. This includes categorizing your articles, using the appropriate infoboxes, and including a property tag. 3. Please refer to the manual of style at all times whenever you are in the process creating an article. All character pages should contain a minimum number of three sections: Appearance, Personality, and History. 4. While it is not specifically a rule, providing a short summary of each of your edits would be very much appreciated. Use proper wiki coding. Broken links and templates should be corrected immediately. 5. Do not edit articles that do not belong to you without permission. Simple grammar corrections are fine. Devil Fruit Because we are set in a time period in which 50 years have passed since the conclusion of the original One Piece manga, canon devil fruits have become available to the users of this community. However, that is not to say that there are still no restrictions; several fruits from the main series will be prohibited for various reasons. Naturally, in order to gain the ability to utilize a canon devil fruit, permission must first be granted by one of the administrators. While two of the same fruits cannot exist, there is an exception towards elemental orientated fruits of both the Paramecia and Logia classes. So long as the new fruit is created with a different name from the original, any user is able to recreate an elemental type devil fruit so long as it does not blatantly plagiarize the techniques of the original. For example: Say I wanted to create a fire type logia fruit, but the "Mera Mera no Mi" was already taken by another user. I could then simply create another fire type logia fruit with a different name, such as the "Kasa Kasa no Mi". However, any replicas of logia devil fruits will by default have to be artificial logias called ACE. Prohibited Fruits: *Mizu Mizu no Mi: No water based fruits may be created. Because it would essentially negate the weakness all devil fruit users are given, regardless of water amount or usage. *Gomu Gomu no Mi: As the most used fruit within the canon series and the one pertaining to our claimed Pirate King, the Gomu Gomu has been banned mostly because of how "priviliged" its new user would maybe be. *Yami Yami no Mi: Regarded as the most evil and overpowered Devil Fruit, the Yami Yami can NULLIFY the power of any other Fruit through contact with an opposing user, something not even Seastone does (as it only weakens the fruit's user to the point they can't use their power). *Gura Gura no Mi: The strongest Paramecia, according to the author, and which originally pertained to the Strongest Man in the World. It allows the user to produce quaking through their body. *Ope Ope no Mi: Aside from being a versatile fruit, the Ope Ope is labelled as the "Ultimate Fruit" and is capable of granting "Eternal Youth" to another person through the user's death. Mythical Zoans As officialized by this thread: Thread:21247 dated from January 9th of 2019, and with evidence from Canon materials, along the physiological abilities of the animal they turn into, a Mythical Zoan will only be allowed to have one power. *I.e for canon: Marco has normal features from birds such as talons, claws, flight with wings, and a singular power that is encasing himself in regenerative flames. *I.e for fanon: Kurama has the normal features of a fox, enhanced senses, claws, and a singular power which is charming/bewitching others. They can be reviewed by the admins themselves inside the Discord server. Haki Haoshoku Haki (Conqueror's Haki) is said to be an ability that appears in one in every million people within the whole wide world. For this reason, it has been restricted. However, because we want to allow everyone a fair chance, every user will be able to add it onto their character based upon a reviewing process, where the character in question must be submitted to an admin for a thorough review before permission to use it is granted. Please note that each individual character must be reviewed and that a user who was approved to use it on an earlier character cannot add it to another freely without that character passing as well. It is greatly advisable that developed characters be submitted, rather than characters who haven't even debutted. Titles Titles such as "Greatest Swordsman in the World" are bestowed upon characters who have been greatly developed and earned their spot. If the title is taken, the user can then challenge the current holder of the title for it. One can check the claimed titles here: Worldwide Titles. Three Great Powers In order to become a Navy Admiral, Shichibukai, or a Yonko, your character must first go through a reviewing process by the administration staff itself. Characters with accomplishments via roleplays and the such are the ones to be submitted. As of the latest updates to our Marines page, not only Admirals must be applied for, but Vice Admirals and Rear Admirals as well. To apply them, similarly to Admirals though less demanding, one must put up a post about the character's story and feats in the Review Forum, backing them up with Roleplays. Note that, much like the Bounty System for Pirates, Marines can rise through the Ranks after activity and feats in role-plays. If your character passes the test, then he or she will be added to the article pages accordingly. Bounties Bounties are given to characters by the administration staff and cannot be delegated to any character by the author. They can't be initially assigned any value, as stated above, a user have to have a character with a certain value already, of which, 40% can be applied to any other character. In example, "User" has his character assigned a Bounty of 80,000,000, so, they can freely have their other characters possess up to 32,000,000. Once "User" has their character bounty updated to 400,000,000, after a few role-plays, they can assign up to 160,000,000 to any of their characters. They are used on the site as a measurement of loyalty, thus, the more work and activity done by the character, the most likely for the Bounty to rise. With that, Bounties are gained through role-playing and over all progress here on One Piece Role-Play Wiki. If you put in the time and effort on a certain character, expect the bounty on that character to rise.